Lost soul
by kaniva vampire
Summary: Relena gets kidnaped, turned into the perfect solder, this includes the bilding of mock gundams, the rebilding of libra,and heero facing his death.have fun reading it.oh and please reveiw this is my first fic so tack it easy on me.
1. He's dead

LOST SOUL 

LOST SOUL 

CHAPTER 1 : He's Dead

" Heero!!!!!!!! Oh Heero how could you?" she asked sobing over Heeros grave. It had been 5 days since the explosion, No one had found anything left of him. The explosion was very big , and every thing for miles was distroyed. " Heero you just had to take the mission even though it was a suicide Mission!" She yelled at the heap of dirt in front of Heeros grave stone. 

" I'm worried about Rlena." Millardo said out loud. Duo slowly turned his head to look at Millardo " Hey Zechs shell be all right. Theres no reason to worriy about her, shes strong she can handle it." Duo smilled at millardo. 

" I'm afraid you might be wrong, shes been acting very strange lately." Millardo just looked at the floor. 

" Shes just greaving for the loss of Heero, were all greaving in our own way."Quatre smilled. 

" I know but Relena Is just very disturbed, You have to remamber that he was saving Relena, and when everything exploded she was miles away so it had no effect on her." Millardos head was still looking at the floor. 

" Well actually he wasn't saving Relena, That wasn't his mission." Duo got up and slowly walked over to the very disturbed young man. 

" WHAT?!"Millardos head shoot up from its current posisson. 

" Relena as in no trouble at all." Duo slowly started to back away from the now very angry Millardo. 

" MAXWELL, why don't you shut up!"Wufei ordered, he was only a few feet away . 

" BUT............" 

" MAXWELL." Wufei growled. 

A smirk slowly formed on Duos face. 

"ok,Iwhounttellhim,thathismissionwastodistroytheneworganisation,and........" Wufei interupted Duo. 

" Maxwell u said enough and I think it is time that u shut up!" 

" NO, please proceed!" Millardo gave Wufei the most disturbing look. Then turned back to Duo . 

" And Relena was to be his Wife, but she wouldn't go through with it. She went to the new organzation with him but when they got there, instead of getting a room with him. she got a diffrent room. and instead of sleeping togeather she sleep in a diffrent bed." 

" What was so wrong with that?"Millardos eyes widened. 

" Well."Trowa spook (an; Trowa actually spook) " They were set up as a couple so that the new organization would not get suspisus , but when they got seprate rooms every thing went wild.The orgaization buged both of their rooms, and found out there plan. Heero told Relena what they had done when he found out. Then told her to leave then, so he could just distroy it instead of finding out their plans. Relena left just as Heero was being captured . I guess at the end he must of got free and completed his mission, but it cost him his life." Trowa stood there with an empty look on his face. 

"Well um how did you find all that out?" Millardo asked now looking at Trowa. 

" Ok, but why did she make up that lie ?" 

" I dunno." 

** 

** " You can still go back." Dr.J said as he sat down at the table. 

"...............I can't...................." 

"So your going to let her suffer?" 

"Who do you mean?" Heeros voice sounded empty like always. 

" Her." Dr. J said holding up a picture of Relena. Heero turned away to hide a faint smille 

"Shes better off with out me." he said couldly. 

" That's not what she thinks." Dr. J turned around in his chair, and turned on a tv to see Relena crying infront of Heeros grave. Heero slowly raised his hand to the tv running his fingers over the screen. " Don't cry Relena." his voice was now gentle and filled with love. 

" See you miss her, go back." 

" I can't, I'm dead in her eyes. If she doesn't now I'm alive I can't hurt her by telling her I don't love her ." His voice turned could once agean. 

" THATS A LIE!" Yelled Dr.J 

NO its not ." Heeros voice stayed strat didn't even crack. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$


	2. saffty

WARNING: violence, and a hint of rape

WARNING: violence, and a hint of rape. 

LEGAL JUNK: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

SAFETY

A black stretch limo slowly pulled up to the palace. " Finaly well get them."a man said turning to an older man who was next to him.

"Good and don't fail me this time or else." the older man growled.

()()()()()()()*()()()()()()()()()()*()()()()()()()

Relena walked into the kitchen holding a steaming boul of soup, setting the last soup boul infront of Quatre she smiled " Ok guys eat up I cooked it, tell me what you think." She slowly turned around and walked back into the kitchen trying not to giggle. Only minutes ago she had dropped sleeping pills into their food.

* Man I hope I'm doing the right thing. If those guys get there hands on the gundams and the gundam pilots were dead, I just sent the gundams to there origanal colonies ( hope I spelled that right, forgive me my spelling sucks ^_^ ) and now the only way to get the guys there is to knock them out for the whole ride I hope they will understand.There safety is what we need and none of them are ready to face this new enemy. They need time to train. I just hope I'm able to keep their location a secret .* Relenas thoughts were inturupted by the sound of Quatre stating that he was not hungry. Relena walked back out into the dinning hall again.

" Quatre, why aren't you eating?" Relena asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not hungry." He said playing with his tea.

"Shit" she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say Miss Relena?" Quatre asked looking at Relena rather confused.

" Hey..... Relena I .....lo....ve your ...... soup." Duo said yawning and then falling into his bowl of soup . Wufie and Trowa followed soon after.

"What's going on?" Quatre looked at Relena confused. Relena clenched her fist by her side and then punched Quatre in the face knocking him out.

"Forgive me." She said shaking her hand.

4 maids came in and dragged the knocked out gundam pilots to 4 separate plains .Once they were boarded on the plain they took off into the sky. Relena stood there and watched them fade away, once they were out of sight, she stood there and looked at the empty sky.

48 minutes later

Relena walked into the kitchen to clean up her mess.

"Helo Miss Relena." Hissed a voice. She greeted her unwelcomed compeny by nodding her head.The voice spoke again " We know you , but you didn't know us. All we want is to know where the gundam pilots and there gundams are."

"Never"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

" I want to tell you I'm still alive, but I can't" Heero sighed.

Dr. J listen to what Heero was saying " Then why don't you?"

" I don't know."

?????????? "Tell us!"

"Never." she coughed as they punched her again "Their safe and that's all I care about." she managed to gasp before they punched her again. She laughed as she fell to the floor in pain.

NJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKNJKMKLNJKNJKNJK 

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Disapering Act.

Chapter 3 

Chapter 3

Disapering Act.

Warning: Violence, Swearing

Disclamer: i'm poor, but if you whant to suo me go ahead, I don't own anything , even gundm wing .

" Leave her alone!!!!!" Millardo yelled as he ran over to Relena.

" Well well don't look now but theres the son of a bitch, now all we have to do is find the tallgeese." smilled one of the gones.

" You wount get Tallgeese i whount l;et you get near tallgeese!!!" yelled the long blonded haried gundam pilot.

"Your anoying but your a gundam piolt." Growled the head of the group.

" Boss he's not one of the original 5."

" Shut up Micky." The man said holding a gun to millardos head."Now you'll work for me or your dead."

" never." giggled Millardo.

" Fine then shes dead ." smirked the man as one of the gones pointed a gun towrads Relena.. 

" Leave her out of it." Millardo pused and then sighed " ok."

" Good." Smilled the young man.

" We still need her?" Asked one of the gones.

" Ya, bring her."

" no, leave her alone.!!!!" 

" Tack use to Tallgeese, and she'll be fine."

Millardo nodded and then walked over to Relena. " Can you here me?"

No answeare. "well, when you wack up you'll understand why i did this." They started to walk torwrds a dead end, when the young man asked a question.

" Were are we going?!?!"

" to Tallgeese." Millardo responed.

" Good."

Millardo pulled a tasle on the wall and a hidden door opened." Through here.' millardo saidwalking into a room were tallgeese stood. 

" Good , now kill him. We have the gurl she can piolt the Tallgesse, We need him no longer."

" No you need me! She can't piolt a gundam, Mutch less she wount piolt a gun.........." a gunshout rang through the walls as Millardo fell to the ground, dead.

" Hes dead, boss."

" Mack sure, check his pulse" Ordered the young man.

" Yep, hes dead."

" Good, now wake up that fucken bitch."

" Wack up you little slut!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled one the gones as he kicked her in the stomice.

She winced in pain and stood up to see Millardo laying in a pill of his own blood. " Y.. Y.. Y.. You killed him!" She studered as she fell to the floor crying.

" ya whats your point?"

" Nouthing" She said standing up and geting her composur back. she was so scared and that was the only thing she new to say.

" good, now youll piolt Tallgesse."

" But i cant pilot ......." Relena was interupted bye the young man. "" Well Youll learn if you whant the people of cent Kingdom to live."

" Ok i'll do it"she sighed.

" Good but first......" said the man as he waved relena over to him. Relena stoped and walked slowly over to the man who just killed her brouther. " What ?" She asked in descuseted .

" A couple of things call me lony or boss one or the outher . Secound you work for me and if you want to live............."he was interupted by relena.

"I am willing to die so if i were you i would threaten someone else." she smirked.

"ok if you want the people of sent kingdom to live youdo as i say.thired youll tazck self defensee classes and be tourcheredtill you always have that empty look on your face, just like Heero Yuy."

" Oh HEERO" she cryed as she fel to the floor in front of lony.

" now go !" he pointed to tallgess.

She slowly got up and stared to head for the tallgess,still crying.

* If i self destruct talldesssthen they cant hurt the people with this terible weapon.* she thought.

" Oh yes and if you try anything funny, i will destroy the people of cent kingdom. "he smirked

* well there gose that plan* she thought as she climed into the cockpit of the gundam. She smirked as a nouther idea ran throuhg her head. " Yea thats it!"

" whats it ?" Lony asked

"

outhing " she said as the gundams foot lifted up, lony and his gones had no time to react SQUSH, blood went every were.. "that must of hurt, i am so sorry." she said in a solume voice. " this thing has alot of power behind it. power is good if you need it." she said geting out of tallgesse. " but i dont need it mutch less want it."

"oh thats to bad Miss Relena.." 

" who are you? what do you want? leave me alone.!" she yelled as 2 big men came up behind her and grabed her.

" Thank you for killing my little brouthe now i dont have to share the mony with him when our father dies. I had the idea that he would go ahead and fuck the hole thing up like always, bring her and get the tallgess ready to be trnsported to our base. Oh i see that my brouther whent ahead and killed its pilot of tallgess which means that now you will have to pilet it.'

"never!" Relena yelled as they started to drag her away.

" ypull thinck diffrently when were done with you yes youll think very difrent."he smirked evily as his hand grabed her chin titly and leaned in for a kiss.

at that moment relena leaned in to kiss him to but instead of kissing him she spit in his face and kneed him in the groin.

" tack her away!" his voice was high and shrill as they draged relena of.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

40 mi latter...........................................

Heero pulled up in his truck, he slowly opened the front door of the palace, once noone anseared he entered and tolk a look around. Every room he walked through he found nouthing well almost nouthing, there were some people dead lying on the floor. and every thing was riped apart as some one was looking for something.

" Relena, were are you? and what happened here.

next chapter is 4 .... (starting the investagation)


	4. Starting the investigation

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starting the investigation

Warning: hints of Rape, violence, etc.

" Leave me be." Relena twirled around in her set to only see a gun in her face.

" no, not in till u tell us were the gundam pilots are" smirked Jake.

" Nope." She said calmly, spiting in his face

" OK, be that way." He said trying to keep hi voice down " Tack her to the back, I'll be back there soon." He smirked.

Two strong arms warped around her waist forcing her to the back to the ship. The pressure around her waist made her cringe. The smell of

cheep leather filled the air. Sights of leather bags pasted her eyes. there was a chair sat in front of her and she sat down into it, well forced into

the chair. Jake casually entered the room unbuttoning his pants in the process. " you'll love this." He smirked pushing her chair to the ground,

well forcing himself on top of her.

Heero went to the kitchen and looked around slowly. " Now to make a little kit." He mumbled under his breath. He slowly turned his head

scanning the seen to see if they had any flower and a pair of gloves when thoughts were found he rummaged through a maids room hoping to

find some sort of soft bristled brush. When that was found he went on a dusting spree. Every once in a while he would cheek the finger prints

but noting came out of the ordinary till he cheeked a wine glass for finger prints. " hmmm Jake many, the head of P.A.G?" Heero typed furiously on

his computer. " P.A.G People Against gundoms, whereabouts UNKNOWN?" He sighed "he must be our man". He said out loud to no one in

specific.

" oh my head."Quatre exclaimed as he woke up from his slumber.

" finally" Chimed a voice from behind.

" Duo?"

" At your services." the pilot of deatcyth chimed.

"were is Relena?" Quatre asked still groggy.

" Not here, were in the colonies. I woke up on my colony and then came here. Wufie and Trowa are on there way now there bringing there gundams in side a carrier ship."

" where is sandrock?"

" Out back with Deathscyth."

" All right."

" Gosh, Relena know what she was doing." Duo sighed.

" what do you mean?" Quatre asked.

" Well you remember the enemy that hero was going to take out?"

"……………Yeah………………" 

" well as far as I can tell all he did was take out the artillery part of the base." Duo smelled " Which means or enemy is still out there. Relena know that and got use out of harms way."

" But then they'll touchier Relena."

" she won't budge though, Quatre. And when they find out she won't talk she's dead."

" we have to get Relena out ASAP she wont be able to keep our location secret for Long."

A.N chapter 5 will be coming as soon as possible.


	5. still searching

Hi sorry for the wait

Hi sorry for the wait. I didn't mean to make you wait to long. I am working on writing another G/W story Which is called _Dark side_, It will be a Merin+wufei paring. Tell me if you think it is worth posting just from hearing that information. 

Name: Lost soul

Chapter 5

Name of chapter: Still searching

Rating: R, for excessive cursing, and blunt mentions of sex.

Disclaimer: I own them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmhahahahahahh

Chapter 5

Still searching.

5 mouths latter……………………………………

" DAMIT, every time I find him he hides Aegean." Heero said hitting his fist on the table.

Dr J. walked in and spook, " once Aegean for the millionth time get help." 

" and once Aegean no."

" your getting no were just with you so get help."

" Fine." Growled Heero heading towards his gundam. " I'll fined them.' He growled 

" no need they've been on colony L3 for 5 moths.'

Heero shock his head and jumped into his gundam.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Guys face it, we haven't found anything she's dead" 

" You give up to easily MAXWELL" Growled wufei

"yes her life is in our hands. we have to stay positive." Quatre said within the five months they had been on l3 none of them had gotten a lot of sleep, an hour here 2 hours there.

"no Duo might be right since no one found use she keep our locations a secret which means she completed the mission she alone chose."

" Trowa don't talk that way! "Quatre yelled

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" Yes boss what do you want to know the voice was empty and unforgiving.

" The locations of the gundam pilots."

" As you wish"

'FINNALLY after all you gone through you finally deiced to give me there location. After all the torture and hypnoses FINNALLY!!!" he practically yelled "Proceeded." 

" 1st one: hell

2nd one: son of a bitch

3rd one: go jack off

4th one: fuck you." She said calmly her voice was void.

" You mother fucking bitch if we didn't need you to pilot Tallgess you would be dead." he said walking away with his goons trailing behind him. 

" I don't believe it she'll let me fuck her when I want to but she still wont give me the mother fucking locations, she'll even kill who I want." 

" boss let me jut remind you that it tock you forever to get her to the place that she would just lay down and spread her legs for you." Said the deep voiced goon.

" Dumb ass, sex is not my main concern right now, **_I still want those fucking locations!!"_** He yelled

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

A rumbling sound came from every direction.

"What the hell is that" wufei asked.

" It sounds like a gundam." Stated sally who had just recently brought food over for the men.

"Trowa, Quatre, and wufei ran over to the window, well Duo jest sat there eating everything in site.

"Hey that looks like wing zero."

" Ya and look who's getting out of it.' Said (the adorable) Quatre 

"yep" Duo said calmly.

Heero walked in the door and was greeted by everyone except duo.

" It's nice to see you yuy." 

" we've all missed you." smiled Quatre

"………………" nodded Trowa

" What tock you so long?" duo said coolly with his feet propped between the apples and the chicken.

Heero and everyone turned to Duo "You know he was alive?" asked everyone. Heero just stood there waiting for an answer.

" Yep, you didn't cover your tracks to well Heero, First instead of using a detonator you used timed explosives so you had time to get out. Second, The scrap metal we found had no gundaniume in it so it could not have been wing zero. Third, Shit it would of toucan more then that explosion to kill you, fuck you can set your own bones back in place.'

" Ya I impress my self too I couldn't well wouldn't take your death seriously because Relena needed some sort of hope. I thought once we found her we could tell her the good news but now you're here so you can do it."

" Ok Heero now what do you want use to do." Duo said smiling once Aegean.

" Ok I got a name I want you to look up."

" well, yuy, what is it?" asked wufei

"Jack many"

" Got it." Said Quatre.

"ya on it right now yuy" wufei stood up and headed to a computer.

"Ok I'll look for name changes bye Jake Many.' Said Trowa Heading towards a computer.

" Quatre what are you doing?" Heero asked the blond hared pilot.

"I'll look for Relena Peacecraft." He said smiling some what. Before Heero could even ask, duo answered " I'll look up on Name changes by Relena Peacecraft."

" Ok" Heero walked over to the vinyl table , in the left corner of the room, and laid his head on it.

" What are you doing, yuy?" Wufei stared at heero as he slowly lifted his head.

"I'm going to sleep."

"Then so am i." Growled wufei.

Heero looked at the chines pilet. " Go ahead, I don't care, I'm tired." 

He yaned and laying his head on his hands closed his eyes. Wufei came and sat by heero laying his head down on the table he was almost emidiatly falling asleep.

" Ya maybe we should all get some rest ." Yawned duo "ok, you guys sleep well we look for our people." Quatre smiled trying to lighten the mood like usual. 

Hours latter………………………………………………………..

" Hey wake up come on wake up." Duos hand flew in every direction trying to get Quatre's hand away from him. " not now hilde I'm tired." Quatre yanked his hand back towards himself. Heero came up behind Duo and taped him on the sholder " I told you once hil………." Heero slaped duo on the back of the head " wh.. wh….what was that for?"

" Listen to Quatre he has some news."

Every one looked at the blond headed piolet.

Well I looked for relenas name and found nouthing but when I looked under name changes I found this." Quatre said holding out a peace of paper.

Relena Wilber name was Relena peacraft 121ave colony 4

Relemon lousy Name was Relena Pecraft 178 colony 5

Robert michial name was rellena peacepie cent kingdom

Relen welsh name was relena peacecraft COLONY 1

Romina name was romina welsh cent kingdom

Well that's all for chapter 5 chapter six will come soon. Please review. 


End file.
